lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikoto Kujou
Chapter 56, page 28 |nicknames = Iron DaughterChapter 2, page 26; Mikoto earned this nicknamed due to her indifferent personality towards others Mikkochan |gender = Female |hair color = Black |eye color = Hazel |occupation = Student, Part-time worker Accountant (After time-skip) |affiliations = College, Astronomy Club, Part-time jobs Accountant company (After time-skip) |family = Father (Unnamed; deceased) Miwa Kujou (Mother) Naoto Yanagi (Husband) Mr. Yanagi (Father-in-law) Michiyo Yanagi (Mother-in-law) Ryouko Yanagi (Sister-in-law) |age = 20 27 (After time-skip) |status = Active |manga debut = Chapter 1 |seiyu = Yoko Hikasa (Drama CD) }} , née is a sophomore at University. She grew up in a single-parent family since her father died when she was young. Ever since she met Naoto Yanagi, the "prince" in the class in primary school, she defeated him in both academics and sports. Even though she always ranked first in tests and athletic contests throughout middle and high school, she had no friends for a long time. But with the help of Yanagi, who is her one-sided rival (from his side) that chased her everywhere to surpass her, and first friend, she slowly breaks out of her shell and joins the Astronomy Club in University in order to expand her social circle to become good enough to Yanagi. She is the female protagonist of ''Last Game. Appearance Mikoto is a beautiful girl of average build and height with a light complexion. She has long, black, straight hair which she wears in bangs, and she has hazel eyes, which is sometimes depicted as being purple and green in some artworks. During primary school, she had short hair that was always braided into two plaits. Throughout middle school and high school, she kept her hair braided. When she started university, she stopped braiding her hair and now leaves it loose. Personality Mikoto barely shows any expression and seldom smiles or frowns, but deep down, she's a very kind, but straightforward and hardworking girl. From primary up to high school, she was always alone and silent and had no friends. This is because her life mostly revolved around her mother. Because, for her, studying and becoming independent as fast as possible was a priority to make sure her mother could live a better life, anything else didn't particularly matter to her. Despite excelling at everything she does, Mikoto stated that she even didn't particularly like studying. She always went straight home after school, rejected invitations from clubs and kept to herself. Her indifferent attitude towards everything around her earned her the nickname of "Iron Daugther" in middle school. She became quite "famous" in school for always ranking first in athletic contest and tests. When entering University, mainly thanks to Yanagi, Mikoto slowly breaks out of her shell and tries to become better at socializing in order to catch up to Yanagi who constantly helped her. Because of Yanagi, Mikoto realized the importance of having friends. Before, she didn't mind being alone, which contrast to her current situation as she can't stand being alone. She is said to be bad at communication and socializing but tries her best to make friends, but is now friends with Shiori, Kei, to some extent; Momoka, and the others in the Astronomy Club. Compared to before, many people have described Mikoto as being easier to approach as she actually is determined to get along with everyone. She also smiles more often and shows more emotions rather than keeping a poker face, becoming more open with people. However, she does have a bit trouble of expressing her emotions. She also tends to not talk about her personal life, and is not dependent on other people; she didn't tell that she would become an accountant to Yanagi, which she notes is none of his business. But Yanagi, Shiori as well, wants Mikoto to be dependent on them and tell them things. Throughout the story and her life in University, Mikoto gets to know many new emotions which develop her personality and character. She is oblivious to her feelings towards Yanagi, dismissing it as just friendship rather than love. When it comes to love, she is very dense and doesn't realize Yanagi's moves on her as she has described him as a "friend" several times, much to Yanagi's dismay. Most of the time, she doesn't understand what she's feeling and often looks to Souma for advice or answers. She is noted to be very stubborn realizing her own feelings yet no one pushes her since Mikoto herself needs to understand what she is feeling. It isn't until Momoka confronts her where she realizes her own feelings. Her mother claims that she has been living in her own little world since her father died and has been protecting that world with her own hands, so she won't get hurt again or lose anything. That's why Mikoto is more scared of change compared to other people and wants things and people to stay the same, so she confined herself in a place where she only felt comfortable until Yanagi came along. Yanagi describes her as someone not to judge others based on their background or looks and likes a person as they are. Mikoto stated that she doesn't like to be pretentious because it's exhausting. She is also shown to be responsible and even a little forgetful, forgetting Yanagi's name after meeting again in Junior High. She is also noted by Yanagi to have the "role" of a prince, like offering to walk Yanagi home, that she would take him home no matter what when they got lost in a forest and that she wanted to protect Momoka. But she is also caring; she loves to help other people and give advice to those younger to her such as Souma and Momoka, to which she is described to give off a very "senpai"-ish aura. Background Mikoto was born as an only child to her parents. As a child, she was a "daddy's girl" and clung to him, but her father passed away when she was very small, leaving her to not remember about these memories. Because of that, Mikoto's world changed and her world has been centered on her mother solely. Since then, she has always worked hard so she could become independent so her mother ― who always supported her and never failed to smile in front of her ― could live a better life. When she transferred to Yanagi's class in primary school, she beat him in both academics sports despite being a "gloomy, weird" transfer student, much to Yanagi's annoyance. After a brief conversation where Yanagi made it clear that his father was a hotel president and that he was the successor of the company, Mikoto told him that his father was excellent, not him. Yanagi then promised himself to outdo her no matter what. So he followed her to every school so they would not lose contact, in order to outdo her but with no success. According to Mikoto, her middle school life was very peaceful even though was always alone. She even also seemed to forget Yanagi's face after he greeted her in the hallways, much to his dismay. After a situation where Mikoto bumped into Yanagi's forehead after waking up, he became furious with her and promised that he would win her over and beat her for once. So he made a game to make her fall in love with him and then reject and make her cry. In high school, Mikoto remained alone but was approached by Yanagi several times because of his plan. Mikoto showed no interest in Yanagi and remained clueless to his plan and moves. Despite that, they started to spend a great amount of time with each other. One day, Mikoto's mother was sent to the hospital and when Mikoto got a call from her aunt informing her about the situation, Yanagi saw Mikoto make a frightened face for the first time. Yanagi helped Mikoto to her hospital and comforted her by holding her hand. Turns out, her mother only had a fracture, but Mikoto still broke down in tears, surprising Yanagi. Afterward, Mikoto thanked Yanagi with a warm smile ― saying that she wouldn't be able to do anything without him. After this, Yanagi actually develops feelings for Mikoto, "losing" the game (plan) he implemented. Mikoto then starts university, with Yanagi following her. In their freshman year, they only sometimes went out to eat and exchanged text only sometimes. This is because Yanagi had a girlfriend at the time and wanted to deny his feelings towards Mikoto. Plot When Mikoto became a sophomore, Mikoto started spending more time with Yanagi as he had broken up with his girlfriend. Early on, Mikoto only considered Yanagi as a very precious friend, oblivious to his feelings for her. However, because of him, she wanted to join the Astronomy Club to expand her social circle to become good enough for him, and obviously, Yanagi joined too. Since joining the club, Mikoto has become better at interacting with people and becomes friends with everyone in the club, but still has trouble socializing and expressing her feelings. Her journey in University has been a rollercoaster for her; by Souma saying that he liked her, Momoka being the first person saying that she hated a side of hers and realizing and experiencing many new things. Mikoto doesn't seem to be very comfortable about this, as she doesn't like change and wants people to stay the same. However, with the help of Momoka and Shiori, Mikoto comes in tact with her feelings and starts looking ahead; she wouldn't look back or hesitate anymore regarding her feelings for Yanagi. After this, Mikoto becomes a more confident person, albeit with many new emotions she hadn't experienced before. She later confesses to Yanagi and they become a couple. In the epilog, Mikoto becomes an accountant, which she always had an interest in since childhood. It seemed that her it was her father's dream, too. She marries Yanagi as well and her new name is Mikoto Yanagi, though both of them states they are not used using their given names. Relationships Miwa Kujou Mikoto's mother. Kujou wanted her to have a good life; she always studied hard and took part-time jobs. Whenever she talked about her mother, her expression always softened. Mikoto cares for her mother very much, wanting to lessen the burden she was carrying so that her mother can be happy. When her aunt called her and told her that her mother was in the hospital. She didn't know what to do since her father died from a car accident. Yanagi calmed her down and they went to the hospital together. When they arrived, Mikoto cried in front of her. Seeing this, her mother apologized for making her worry. Later on, in Chapter 11.5, Kujou's mother invites Yanagi over for dinner as a form of gratitude for helping her on the day she fractured her leg. Yanagi Naoto Yanagi was Mikoto's only friend for a while. She attended the same schools as him since primary school, making him a childhood 'friend' of hers. In middle school, he overheard two students talking about a plan, saying that whoever falls in love first, loses. Yanagi gets his inspiration from here, and develops a plan of his own: #Make Mikoto fall in love with him. #When Mikoto confesses, he rejects her without hesitation. #Make Mikoto cry. His plan goes awry when he starts developing feelings for Mikoto. Yanagi doesn't realize his feelings until later, in Chapter 11.5, where he calls Mikoto's mother and admits that he likes her and that he doesn't know what to do about it. It is hinted that Mikoto may have some romantic feelings for Yanagi as well, but she is oblivious of it and just describes Yanagi as a really precious friend. She sometimes feels jealous around other girls, but since she's never felt such emotions before, she doesn't understand them. She is stubborn, thus she spends many chapters unaware of her own feelings for Yanagi. She confuses her attraction to Yanagi as friendship. They both believe that the other person only thinks of them as "friends." When Souma confesses to Mikoto, she starts thinking of Yanagi which leads her to discover her feelings for Yanagi with the help of Tachibana. Though, after discovering the newly-established feelings for Yanagi, she seems to believe Yanagi has someone else he's been crushing on for the entire time. She often wonders about the girl Yanagi likes, but she thinks it's selfish of her to wish for him to fall in love with her. Although from Yanagi's side, it's been him chasing after her for ten years, judging from Mikoto's side, she's been trying to do the best of her in order to catch up to him. She's also made it clear the day she met Yanagi's father and joined him for dinner. Eventually, the two of them confessed their feelings and started dating. Years later, the two of them got married. Kei Souma Mikoto treasures her friendship with Souma and always goes to him for advice about Yanagi and seem to be close, as they started calling each other by first names early in the story. Souma usually teases Yanagi by flaunting his close relationship with her. Later, Souma confesses to Mikoto, he does not get a straight answer from Kujou but knows he's made an impact. She, later on, reject him due to liking Yanagi. After the incident between two, both struggle of the awkwardness, not realizing how to treat one another now, but she decides to shrug it off as Shiori tells her to. It's shown that Mikoto cares about Souma and doesn't want him to turn a cold shoulder on her, and she does tell him she's happy to have met him. Every now and then, Souma constantly bugs Yanagi, making him jealous by touching or paying too much of time and/or attention to Mikoto. Shiori Fujimoto Mikoto and Shiori met at one of their lectures. When Shiori needed a tissue, Mikoto pulled handfuls of them out of her bag, making Shiori laugh. She joined the astronomy club for Shiori's sake. They consider each other best friends and Mikoto values her a lot. Shiori also told her to rely on her a bit as she was a friend of her as well. Before heading out to spend the night at Shiori's apartment, Tachibana had a serious conversation with Mikoto to make her realize her true feelings towards Yanagi. Throughout the night at Shiori's apartment, the three of them share their stories and exchanging advice. When Mikoto couldn't sleep, it's shown that Shiori couldn't sleep as well, leading them to have a talk in the middle of the night. Shiori listens and encourages Mikoto to seek out the meaning of "love" herself and tells her when the time comes she'll understand everything, which helps the girls to trust one another better than before and gains the friendship another point. They call each other by first names as well and Shiori affectionately calls Mikoto "Mikkochan". Momoka Tachibana The first time Mikoto officially meets Tachibana is on the train, where a drunk man is supposedly seen to be hitting on her. Mikoto comes to the rescue, thus ending up befriending her. Soon, Tachibana joins the astronomy club with Shiori's approval; though, she's from another college. Her intentions to make Yanagi fall in love with her is shown to everyone, including Shiori and Yanagi himself, but Mikoto has never suspected so. She always seems to be always treating Tachibana as a friend of hers, even if Tachibana has stated Mikoto's dullness pisses her off. But, it's thanks to Tachibana that Mikoto finds out her true feelings towards Yanagi and she often gets jealous, when Tachibana gets too close with Yanagi. After getting the rejection from Yanagi, Tachibana lends a helping hand to Kujou, such as picking the clothing for her "date" with Yanagi. Trivia *She seems to have a quite high alcohol tolerance. *She doesn't like wearing makeup and feels uncomfortable in fancy dresses as well as high heels. *She has been described as a dull and plain girl, despite being considered attractive. *Mikoto is the only girl Yanagi has brought home, the first time being in high school. *According to her mother, studying is Mikoto's escape of something.Chapter 34, page 9 *When Yanagi ran into Mikoto during middle school, she forgot his face. In university, she even forgot his first name. Despite this, she notes that the two of them has always "been together" for the past ten years. *In primary school, during the 50 meters sprint test, Yanagi took second place at 7.8 seconds whereas Mikoto took first place at 7.4 seconds. *She isn't very fond of receiving or giving presents. *She didn't have a cellphone until she entered high school, describing it as unnecessary. *When Yanagi brought up a wedding ceremony, Mikoto words was only "I don't mind", so Yanagi was the one who almost organized the whole wedding. *Although she lost Yanagi's "last game" where he would make Mikoto realize her true feelings and put a ring on her left-hand finger,Chapter 3, pages 36-38 she still won the first game of who would fall in love first (Yanagi lost). References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters